


aint love sweet?

by Thatsjustprime



Category: Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: FIRST MAX/J'ONN FANFIC ON A03, I DUB THEE, M/M, i don't believe in using pronouns for j'onn, its four am and i cant sleep so instead im posting the first max/j'onn fanfic on ao3 instead, stop me at all costs 2k15, these are my choices, this is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsjustprime/pseuds/Thatsjustprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is a really loveable fuck-up, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aint love sweet?

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i am so sorry i was panicking about school and i wrote this instead. it's really short and i doubt anyone will read it but here, max and j'onn are my otp and i blame one of my friends over at tumblr for that . (i'm pettiestdabbler right now, btw. i'll stop changing my url someday but TODAY IS NOT THAT DAY.)
> 
> edit: now with 1000% less bad grammar and... missing words. whoops. don't write fanfic at four am, kids. just don't do it.

Max wasn’t perfect.

He smoked cigars, got miserably drunk at any sort of high societal gathering, his blood pressure was a little too high for his sanity, and okay, sometimes he could be a little bit of a scumbag when it came to promoting his team. (Even if he loved every one of those idiots to death.)

So lord only knows how he was a match for J’onn of all people, who thought he was more of a catch than _Bruce Wayne_  (although he _was_ richer) who looked at him as if he were perfect and the center of J’onn’s whole universe and not just.. some skeezy corporate type with too much money and a drinking problem.

Hell, he’d think his track-record with relationships would be enough to scare any sane person off, let alone a gorgeous telepathic shapeshifting green beauty from mars, but nope, J’onn chose Maxwell Lord IV, of all people, to fall in love with.

Trouble is, Max was just as head-over-heels for the martian. Probably had been since he drunkenly called him on the phone after one aforementioned drunken nights at a Gala, apologetic and miserable and ashamed that he actually spent that drunken night with a woman who’s name he couldn't even remember.

J’onn’s only response had been sympathy and worry for the man, which floored him until he realized he was calling his friend, and not his wife, sounding like the scumbag husband who cheated. His stomach did a little flip, his heart fluttered, and his brain just sorta went ‘huh’ for about thirty awkward silent moments of phone call.

Nevermind, Max had probably always been head over heels for J’onn. That phone call was just the moment he realized it. And they said romance was dead. Thinking back, they had done an awful lot of flirting before hand, too. Not all of it subtle. And it was clear that J’onn had grown to care for him a lot, enough to worry if he got hurt and sit by his bedside if he ever landed in the hospital.

It was a wonder J’onn didn't wrangle him into understanding sooner, unless the martian was just as oblivious. Which, Max reflected, was probably not true, seeing as the Martian threw him the occasional wink and small smile, as if they shared some private joke.

Max wanted to see that smile all the time, every day, lightning up the embassy like his own private sun. God, he was in too deep.

(Their official first date had ended with the whole of the JLI throwing some kind of “fucking finally, you two” party for the both of them, which was as mortifying as it was endearing.)


End file.
